<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>诗歌的半世纪 by how_about_now</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617450">诗歌的半世纪</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/how_about_now/pseuds/how_about_now'>how_about_now</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hololive, hololive fantasy, vtuber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:22:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/how_about_now/pseuds/how_about_now</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*标题致敬《猎魔人》系列小说<br/>*英文版也在AO3上。<br/>“她们就此回到北方，从此相伴余生。天气晴朗的时候，她们会结伴出门游猎；原野上卷起风雪的时候，她们就坐在壁炉旁喝南瓜煮牛奶。”名为绵芽的吟游诗人扫了一下鲁特琴，唱到，“她们就此回到北方，幸福快乐地生活在一起。”<br/>“如果这是真的，”当人们沉浸在故事的尾声中时，一个孩子问道，“为什么你听起来那么悲伤？”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Houshou Marine &amp; Uruha Rushia, Shiranui Flare/Shirogane Noel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>序章<br/>
一朵雪花落在利亚姆(Liam)团长的剑上，他合上剑鞘。今年的冬天来得比往年更早。<br/>
乌云翻滚着压向昏暗辽阔的原野，白银城的吊桥缓缓下降，迎接游猎队伍的归来。千年前的白银誓约将富饶的平原划给了人类，因此此次游猎也同以往一样，收获颇丰。利亚姆脱下狼皮斗篷，还没走进城堡的内庭就听见兵刃叮当作响，便知又是自己的妹妹在与卫兵练剑了。<br/>
诺艾尔(Noel)正如她的名字一般男孩子气，从小喜欢刀剑而非女红。尽管先父已经谋划好，要将她嫁到盛产蜂蜜与石榴的南方，为白银骑士团争取更多在宫廷露面的机会。然而无论请了几个教习嬷嬷，诺艾尔也还是没有宫廷贵妇细腻娴静的样子，照旧一顿饭吃三份牛排，房间一刻没有仆人就乱得没法看。<br/>
“哥哥！”诺艾尔看见他，眼睛一亮，似乎忘了之前还在为不能去游猎生闷气。卫兵们往往看在她是团长的小妹份上让她三分，因此诺艾尔斗武结束后心情总不会太差。<br/>
“好了，快去换上裙子。”他对着妹妹也生不起气来，拍了拍她身上的铠甲，“晚上要和客人吃饭呢，这样子怎么见人？”<br/>
“又是哪个臭男人？”她随口抱怨道，将护腕解下，就这么由它掉在地上。<br/>
“是斯帕罗(Sparrow)船长，可别说他是臭男人。你爱吃的甜食接下来这几年就得靠他海运过来了，”白银骑士团的团长还得亲自弯腰将那护腕捡起，“前提是你在宴会上要听话。”<br/>
诺艾尔撇撇嘴，终究没有反驳，转身回房间换衣服去。利亚姆没等她走远，就嘱咐身边的勤务兵：<br/>
“秋天快要结束，狱中的死囚明天可以统一处刑了。”</p><p>第一章<br/>
宝钟玛琳(Marine)放下镶嵌着祖母绿的项链，又提起一把称手的矮人钢剑，得意地笑了。<br/>
她本来就是个在山里流窜的赏金猎人，有人悬赏这个商人的人头，她抹了他的脖子才发现，这人的金银财宝比那赏金还要高昂。她还在这位斯帕罗船长的屋子里搜到几张凭条，代表王国准许的白糖贸易权。几艘满载白糖的舰船，可不比得过成吨的黄金吗？于是她索性戴上这位船长的礼帽，压低嗓子假装自己是那个不幸的白糖商人。一路航行过来，好几次差点被人识破，都靠玛琳的小聪明蒙混过去了。<br/>
她离开船长室的小金库，走上甲板。从未海上旅行过的玛琳还不习惯船只的摇晃，想靠海风解解头晕。然而甲板上意外的空旷，原来是船上的法师正在船头施法。<br/>
人们忌讳法师，因为精灵是魔法的创造者，而人类对精灵的恐惧足以让他们将这个种族驱逐到大陆的边缘，再用一道千年的誓约封死他们的出路。然而人们需要魔法，于是每年总会有几个有天赋的小孩被从父母怀中夺走，送到法师协会学习魔法。传言道，他们就此获得长生不老的能力，因为异能而被王公相侯争夺，然而也因为被精灵的知识污染，再也无法生育。玛琳小时候也被妈妈吓唬过：再不合上眼睛乖乖睡觉，小心法师穿过墙壁来将你吃掉。<br/>
尽管如此，玛琳还是觉得船头的娇小身影没什么好怕的。名为润羽露西娅(Rushia)的法师迎风而立，瘦弱的双手变换着法印勘探暗礁，看上去就是一个小姑娘。她倒不介意被这个小姑娘吃掉，玛琳想。<br/>
“船长，”露西娅声音也如同少女，她没有回头，却知道玛琳的存在，“我们快到了。”<br/>
在重重雾气中，玛琳渐渐辨认出前方白银城港口的轮廓。<br/>
-<br/>
当听见自己兄长的命令，白银诺艾尔就立刻赶往了地牢——这一点，不知火芙蕾雅(Flare)是从诺艾尔微微的喘息和慌乱的绿色双眸中判断的。<br/>
诺艾尔未出深闺，自然对一切生灵都怀有温柔的同情，而这也是芙蕾雅喜欢她的地方。她从不赞同将芙蕾雅收监。“哪怕芙蕾雅不是混血精灵也不应处死她，”她当时在审判芙蕾雅的法庭上辩称，“每一年的冬天都在提前，哥哥，你也是知道的。林中的精灵靠打猎为生，早已经山穷水尽，破坏誓约误闯边境只是无奈之举啊！”<br/>
只是无论是人类还是精灵，在涉及彼此的问题上都决不会手软。这一点，作为人类混血的半精灵，芙蕾雅再清楚不过。对精灵而言，她是混了人类脏血的杂种，对人类而言，那双精灵的尖耳又是不祥的明证。她为两方所驱逐，只好常年游荡在白银誓约所规定的边界附近。被人类抓住后，她也因为其他囚犯的恐惧被单独安置在地牢的尽头，只除了诺艾尔有时会来找她说话，听她讲骑射打猎的事情。所以得知死讯，她此刻的心情反而十分平静。<br/>
就算活着，她也无处可去。<br/>
但是诺艾尔并不愿意就此放弃，她双手穿过监牢的铁栏抓住了芙蕾雅的手：<br/>
“我、我不能陪你太久，哥哥会知道的。你要……”有什么被塞到芙蕾雅的手心，诺艾尔抬起含着泪的眼睛。在一段暗示性的沉默后，她才说道，“你要当心。”<br/>
交代完这么一句话，她就离去了。芙蕾雅等到她随身的侍卫也离开后，才谨慎地抬起手看那是什么。一段铁丝，被诺艾尔的体温捂得温热。她又看向监狱的门锁，铁栏的空隙似乎正好可以让她够着锁孔。<br/>
-<br/>
晚宴上，诺艾尔知道自己表现得不合哥哥的意。如果是平时，她会很高兴听杰克·斯帕罗船长那些海上历险的高谈阔论，然而她实在无法静下心来，一心挂念着地牢里的混血精灵。连餐桌上今天猎回来的新鲜炖鹿肉也无法激起她的兴趣。<br/>
斯帕罗船长还在抬着白糖的价格时，忽然，庭下列坐的船员中站起一个人来。不，不仅如此，还是一个少女。诺艾尔不敢相信自己的眼睛，海上商队里居然有这么年轻的女孩子。<br/>
“要塞北方，”她没有任何礼貌辞令也不待主人准许，就开口道，“我感到强烈的魔法震动，可能是精灵的攻击。”<br/>
“啊、啊！这、这是，”杰克船长似乎吓了一跳，说话也结巴了起来，“这是我们船上的法师。露西娅，你在干什么呀？”<br/>
“一个法师？”利亚姆不悦地眯起眼睛，“你让一个法师在我庭下作客？”<br/>
“你这家伙，没有听到我说的话吗！”名叫露西娅的法师提高了声音，然而稚嫩的声线并没有多少压迫力，“要塞北方，强烈的魔法波动，如果现在不去处理的话——”<br/>
她话音未落，一声巨响在远方炸裂开来。一阵强烈的震动将诺艾尔颠下了座椅。她爬起来时，感觉到天花板上不停地往下掉碎石砾。身边的利亚姆立刻敛起宴席上的放松神情，拿过剑冲了出去。诺艾尔犹豫了几秒，也提起裙子跟上了哥哥的脚步。<br/>
原本在享受筵席的诸将士匆匆忙忙跟随领袖来到北方的城墙，只见原本抵挡精灵的雄伟城墙已经成了残桓断壁，只剩撕碎了的军旗在北风中猎猎作响。<br/>
“这么强的灵压，”露西娅判断道，“施法者不在少数，而且离这里绝对不远。为什么，能潜行到这么近的地方来……”<br/>
利亚姆斜睨了她一眼，算是接受了她的看法。他拔剑环顾尚在整顿的部队，命令道：<br/>
“邪恶的精灵必定还没有走远，白银骑士团！分散开去，寻找他们的踪迹。一旦发现，格杀勿论！”<br/>
踩着高跟鞋蹒跚跑来的诺艾尔，只来得及看到兄长以身作则冲进密林去的身影。她刚想呼唤，眼前就突然迸裂开刺眼的火光。<br/>
一阵剧烈的热浪将她掀翻在地。在她能理解发生了什么之前，有人从角落里冲出来挡在她身前，结了什么法印勉强逼退冲天的火焰。她抬起头，正对上属于精灵的赤红双瞳。<br/>
是芙蕾雅。<br/>
她将诺艾尔拖进最近的掩体，当诺艾尔终于能从掩体后站起身，被点燃的草地上，冲锋的将士只剩遍地残肢。<br/>
“哥哥！”她的心脏一阵紧缩，听见自己呼喊的声音在颤抖，“哥哥！”<br/>
回过头去，她只看到吓破胆的士兵们向南逃跑。<br/>
“你们在干什么！懦夫们！”她竭力嘶吼，感受到眼泪从脸颊上淌下，“保护你们的领袖啊！”<br/>
“诺艾尔、诺艾尔！”又一波迅猛的攻击袭来，半精灵跃起将她护在身下，“冷静！诺艾尔！”<br/>
“你放开我！”她拼命挣扎，“我要去找哥哥！”<br/>
“诺艾尔，你必须冷静下来！”芙蕾雅的声音就在她耳边，“他们需要你冷静下来！你的兄长没有妻儿——”<br/>
“你别说了！”她只能摇头抗拒这一事实，“你不许说了！”<br/>
“所以现在只能由你继承——”<br/>
“我不要！”<br/>
“只能由你继承白银城主的位置，他们需要你冷静地指挥，诺艾尔！”芙蕾雅有力地将她按倒，她终于脱力，软倒在地。<br/>
“我不要……”<br/>
“你现在是人类北防军的陆军总司令了，”精灵的红眼睛定定地看着她，“诺艾尔，你成为了白银骑士团的团长。”<br/>
-<br/>
玛琳呆在她的客房里，听见走廊上仆人在跑来跑去。她躺在床上看着天花板，心想局势对她不利。如果这是一场战争的序幕，那么谁会在开战的时候需要白糖呢？<br/>
不过，听说骑士团团长死了，他的妹妹不得不匆忙继任。那个可怜的女孩看起来更容易摆布，也不失为一线商机。她看起来从未受到过系统的军事教育，空有一身武力。这也可以理解，毕竟白银城已在边境平安地矗立千年，谁又会想到城主死得如此突然？这个小妹妹有武功傍身，不会立刻被绑到婚床上将继承权交予旁人，已经算是幸事了。<br/>
如果她能从过去流浪的岁月中学到一件事，那就是混乱便意味着机会，而不去抓紧机会就只有死路一条。玛琳戴上她的礼帽，看着镜中绅士打扮的自己，走出了房门。<br/>
一路避让着奔跑的佣人穿行在长廊里，直到她看见法师穿的绿袍出现在墙角。露西娅贴着墙根行走，似乎了然人们避之不及，低着头也不与任何人说话。玛琳拦住她：<br/>
“可算找到你了，据说团长死了，是真的吗？”<br/>
露西娅谨慎地抬起眼来打量她：<br/>
“我已经决定留在这里了，用不着再为你工作。”<br/>
她打算绕开玛琳，后者却被这话吓了一跳，继续阻挡她的步伐：<br/>
“没开玩笑吧你？白银城？你也看到这里的人是有多看不起你的，他们与精灵为敌，怎么会忍受得了魔法？”<br/>
“战争要打响就必须有魔法的参与，以昨天的伤亡看，没有魔法人类毫无胜算。”露西娅依然颔首，“倒是你，宝钟玛琳。”<br/>
玛琳僵住，她没想到对方居然在这条人来人往的长廊里，就这样揭穿了她的真实身份。<br/>
“我不知道为什么，可在我的预言里，你在这个局里扮演重要的角色。战争不只是双边的。要站在哪一边，你必须做出选择。”<br/>
-<br/>
在芙蕾雅翻身上马的时候，诺艾尔依依不舍地捉住她的缰绳。<br/>
“真的要走吗？”<br/>
“在精灵杀了你哥哥之后，”她回答道，“我更不能在这里待下去。”<br/>
“那……”诺艾尔逼迫自己正视两人之间种族的天堑，“如果再见面，难道我们就是敌人了吗？”<br/>
“不会的。”芙蕾雅轻抚她的手背，宽慰道，“不如说，再见面的时候，我要告诉你一个故事。”<br/>
“是什么？”<br/>
“现在当然来不及。”<br/>
“可是……”<br/>
“我答应你，一定会重逢的。”芙蕾雅将牢房里开锁用的那段铁丝安放在她手里，诺艾尔意识到那是什么，将它紧紧握住，“谢谢你的马匹和弓箭，我真的该走了。”<br/>
“那，再见。”她松开缰绳，让那匹白马扬蹄远去。<br/>
芙蕾雅策马远离了人类的视线后，索性松开缰绳，任由马儿在草甸上自由地寻找前行的方向。她本就无处可去，只能靠避开所有智慧生命勉强度日。不过眼下，风拂过她飞扬的金发，马蹄轻盈地扣在北国的泥土上，久违的自由令她心旷神怡。<br/>
不远处的树丛发出轻微响动，看来是什么小型动物。正好做今天的晚餐，芙蕾雅引弓搭箭，瞄准了活动的树叶。这真是一把好弓，她在心下赞叹，那么轻盈，弓弦又那么结实紧绷，白银家的武器果然不俗。箭头随着她的呼吸微微起伏，她渐渐平稳气息，等待猎物现出身形。<br/>
然而那树后中竟蹿出个人来，她差点没把箭射出，赶紧放下了弓，定睛一看：<br/>
“润羽露西娅？”<br/>
露西娅从灌木丛中走出来，发出令任何其他人都要大吃一惊的娇蛮笑声：“不过是十几年没见，你就要拿箭射我？就这样忘记那些挡着耳朵在大陆上流浪的日子了吗？”<br/>
“真没想到会在这里见到你，”为数不多对她友好的人，还是老相识，芙蕾雅自然很高兴，翻身下马，“你来白银城做什么？”<br/>
“要打仗了，我喜欢待在这里，看他们是怎么被杀死的。”露西娅轻松地说道，在其他人面前她很少兴致如此高涨，“才知道你也在，赶紧最后来和你告个别呢！”<br/>
“你还是那么可怕啊，一点没变。”<br/>
她们牵着马，在森林与平原的交界处散着步叙旧。来到一处溪涧，露西娅索性坐在水边石上，晃着腿：<br/>
“预言指引我去投靠一个小山贼，那个人自己送上门来了，看起来不是很靠谱的样子。”<br/>
“自己出现了，说明是命运啊……”命运，芙蕾雅觉得这个词太过沉重，换了个话题，“你知道像我这样的人有哪里可以去吗？”<br/>
“那位白银诺艾尔团长的身边？可是你选择了离开。”<br/>
“有我在，她这个城主的位置可坐不稳。”芙蕾雅选了块平整的地方躺下，仰望幽蓝的晴空。<br/>
“那我就不知道了。”露西娅随手摘下一朵野花，“有时我也觉得我是一个混血儿，芙蕾雅，人们也厌弃我，我们或许是一样的。”<br/>
-<br/>
当诺艾尔穿行在人群之中，她能感觉到人们凝望着她。<br/>
人们——她的市民们，她率领的骑士与步兵，脸上的血迹才刚刚干涸，烧伤的疤痕永远不会平复。她在人群中穿行，前方默契地为她让出一条路。她总能感觉到那目光，沉痛的，愤怒的。<br/>
前方是在城堡北门原址搭建起来的简易平台，那天夜里勉强抓住的一个精灵正被迫跪在上面。诺艾尔指挥抓捕行动已经很疲惫，还要领导重建工作，人们都劝她不必亲手行刑，交给绞刑架即可。可她想要直视杀害她兄长的凶手，她想看着那双眼睛。<br/>
她缓缓登上平台，这是她第一次在群众面前以团长身份现身，她感觉自己的腿在颤抖。<br/>
“精灵，”她终究还是鼓足勇气朗声说道，“你为何犯下此等罪行？”<br/>
对方没有回答，试图往她脸上啐一口唾沫，被狱卒一肘击阻止了。那口含血的唾沫吐到了地上。<br/>
“你杀了我的哥哥，”诺艾尔继续审问，“我不能留你。然而在那之前，我还是会给你辩白的机会。精灵，你为何无缘无故犯我边境？”<br/>
“我们早已不是那个孱弱的种族了。”对方终于抬起头来，诺艾尔心里一震——一个女孩子，看起来比她还小一些，“在你们这群爬虫登上大陆之前，精灵本无需成为战士。但这一千年来，我们从未忘记向人类屈膝的耻辱，而你这短寿的蜉蝣早就将这一切抛诸脑后了吧！在你们人类疏忽享乐的时候，我们一直在磨练自己的族人！恐惧吧！因灾祸要降到你头上了！”<br/>
精灵的脸因为狂热的仇恨扭曲了起来，诺艾尔下意识退缩了半步。不能怕，她握紧拳头，转身拿过士兵呈上的剑：<br/>
“既然你对罪行供认不讳，那么，”她直视着那女孩的双眼，或许是因为恐惧，或许是因为愤怒，又或许是为本不至如此的悲伤，她眼中渐渐盈满泪水，“白银骑士团判决你死刑。”<br/>
剑尖缓缓送进了精灵的胸膛，诺艾尔感受到骨骼的阻挡。她咬紧牙关强忍眼泪，继续决绝地把剑往前送。精灵的嘴中涌出鲜血，似在喃喃他们族人的祷告，脸上甚至浮现出心甘情愿的笑容。诺艾尔在确认她已被贯穿心脏后，学着哥哥的样子旋转剑柄，随后把剑抽了出来，鲜血立刻喷涌如注。<br/>
她人生中杀的第一个人倒在她脚下。<br/>
人群在欢呼她的名字，当诺艾尔回过神来才意识到这一点。人们高呼着她的名字，那声音令地动山摇。在这群体的高呼中她有很多话想说，她想说她无意挑起一场战争，她想说人类的短视与精灵的傲慢一般愚蠢，她想说她知道人类与精灵能够成为朋友，她明明就有这么一个朋友，可在那铺天盖地的拥戴之下，她的话不会被哪怕一个人听到。环顾四周，白银诺艾尔从未感到如此迷茫。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Liam这个名字是Oasis梗啦<br/>好长的故事，目前已经写到16章了，剧情才跑了一半</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第二章<br/>“国王陛下的御驾正在赶来白银城的路上，在我们说话的时候，他正在跨过海峡。”露西娅从书架上抽下一本书，随意翻看，“你还不是正式册封的骑士，诺艾尔团长。新上任的团长本来要进都城接受陛下的亲自册封，但你也知道，现在形势特殊。让国王来边境册封你，你倒是很大的面子。”<br/>诺艾尔温顺地坐在书桌前，这位自动请缨作她的军师的少女脾气骄矜古怪，在诺艾尔书房里逼她学习的样子，就像她的家庭教师。既担了重任，诺艾尔也不敢再淘气，继续毕恭毕敬地默写宫廷礼仪守则。<br/>“你上过学吗？读过什么书？”露西娅把书本放回书架，“这里没有翻看的痕迹。”<br/>“读过《金盏花王朝史》，大学士编写的《地理详解》和《北方平原常见猎物分布与习性》，学过一点上古精灵语……”诺艾尔越说越没底气，小声补充道，“……还有一些吟游诗人的话本子。”<br/>“……真是，这都什么乱七八糟的。”露西娅嫌弃地把几本厚重泛黄的巨著砸到她书桌上，“你这几天先把这几部战役史读完，好好总结一场平原战役需要什么兵种，一般来说要如何布阵。过几天我可是要考你的。”<br/>诺艾尔赶紧点头称是。在书写的间隙，她偷偷瞟了一眼少女法师，后者抱着一本显得她身形格外娇小的大部头坐下，显然是要在这里督工，诺艾尔只好沉下心来翻开书。一个上午过去，诺艾尔感觉到比舞刀弄剑一整天还要乏得厉害，而且肚子也因为长时间聚精会神而咕咕叫了起来。她抬起头，眼巴巴地问道：<br/>“我可以休息了吗？”<br/>少女瞥了她一眼：“还没到中午呢。”<br/>诺艾尔愤愤咬了咬下唇，心想这法师也太不近人情了。继续装模做样看了一会书，她决定先套套近乎：<br/>“你看上去比我年纪还要小呢，你几岁了呀？”<br/>“300多吧，我忘了。”<br/>“诶诶？”诺艾尔吓了一跳。<br/>“你那个半精灵朋友也200多岁了啊，这没什么好奇怪的。”<br/>芙蕾雅……想起她令诺艾尔稍微有些低落。<br/>“这么说，你认识她吗？”<br/>“你还没出生就认识了。”露西娅抬起头瞪了她一眼，“这和你的学习没关系吧？”<br/>不知为何，这条信息令诺艾尔心里更堵得慌。她闷闷不乐地做着笔记，过了一会儿，她想出一个主意。<br/>只需朝着窗外努嘴发出嘬嘬的声响，用不了五分钟，她背着哥哥偷偷喂养的流浪猫就顺着窗台爬了上来。“好乖好乖，”诺艾尔伸手呼唤小猫上前，试探地轻抚它的脑袋，“喵，喵，喵。”她一边逗弄着猫咪一边偷看露西娅，少女果然坐不住了，频频抬头看向她俩。诺艾尔窃笑，无论多少岁都好，不也还是女孩子吗？<br/>“露西娅，要不要来试着看摸摸它？”<br/>法师因为突然的邀约而措手无策：<br/>“啊，这、这，我……”<br/>“没关系的，”她招呼道，“来吧。”<br/>露西娅伸出手去，猫是天生为魔法所吸引的动物，轻蹭着她的指尖。终于，她神色柔和下来：<br/>“休息时间到，团长大人。”<br/>-<br/>几乎所有人都知道为什么玛琳赖在这里不走，因为国王陛下要来，浩浩汤汤地跟着来的是人数众多的王室后勤。和任意一位总管搭上话，她就从此不愁荣华富贵了。不过没关系，玛琳不但脸皮厚，还敢欺负白银城主脸皮薄，不好意思下逐客令。当原野尽头出现飘扬的王旗时，玛琳已经和所有后厨打听了一遍王室八卦。<br/>这不是白银城第一次接待王室。在上上任白银团长（也就是诺艾尔的父亲）的眼中，似乎将诺艾尔嫁给克劳威斯(Clovis)国王的头生子安弥尔(Amir)是最好的选择。这位大王子并非储君，因为他不是国王的婚生子，只是喜欢军事而得国王恩宠，常常伴驾到白银。在当时，王后的位置对于边疆的白银城来说似乎太过遥不可及。可现下局势已经逆转，玛琳思忖道，白银城的宣称权落到了诺艾尔头上，白银城也一转成为要塞重镇。假如诺艾尔嫁入王室，边陲就相当于直接落入王权的管辖。<br/>据说这次安弥尔也伴驾前来，这下，这位团长大人将何去何从可不好说了。<br/>杰克·斯帕罗给自己买了个勋爵头衔，在与公爵并列的白银城主面前几乎不算贵族，她只能挤在人群前排踮起脚尖。好几个管家下了马车，国王的四拉马车才姗姗来迟。一个微胖的中年男子被扶下，玛琳颇为失望地发现，国王只是一个普通人。诺艾尔向他行生涩的屈膝礼。礼数不周也没关系，册封过后，她就要作为骑士向他单膝下跪了。<br/>国王踩在专门为他铺设的红地毯上，毕竟尘土不能沾惹他高贵的鞋跟。看着人们纷纷向他俯首，玛琳也学着脱下礼帽行礼。她低下头，看见自己泥泞的鞋帮，感叹道，那是何等的金尊玉贵，何等的通身气派。为什么有些人一生下来就含着金汤勺，而她只能在大山里一顿饥一顿饱地长大？<br/>她抬起头，戴上礼帽，目送国王被自己的儿子搀扶着走进城堡。玛琳一直盯着那背影直至消失，也看不出为什么他们拥有的她不能拥有。<br/>所幸她窃来的勋爵头衔为她在国王的晚宴赢得一席之地，玛琳极力忽视露西娅的目光（她没有揭穿玛琳的身份，难道是为了日后而留下把柄？）出席了。在坐满了公侯伯子的长餐桌上，她唯一一次被提及是诺艾尔向国王介绍她的身份：<br/>“这位是旅居我城的杰克·斯帕罗船长，他本是要来和家兄协商白糖生意。因为精灵来袭，生意到现在也没能谈成。”<br/>“船长……”国王玩味地盯着她，玛琳心提到了嗓子眼：她被识破了？<br/>“那你应该是走南闯北的人了。”国王笑道，“他们都说要打仗了。既然你见多识广，那你来说说，你觉得这场战争会开打吗？”<br/>“不敢当不敢当，我哪里敢和陛下比见识呢？”她立刻堆起笑脸，怕被觉出一丝异样，“要我说，我是商人。大家都活着，和和气气做生意，这才是最重要的。”<br/>克劳威斯王哼了一声，不置可否。接下来王公贵族们没再关注过她，玛琳闷声低头吃饭，留意到大王子安弥尔果然被安排坐在诺艾尔身旁。白银团长根本没觉察其中奥妙，抬起头又要了一份牛排。玛琳心下暗叹一口气，看来以这小姑娘的性子，怕是很快就会成为权力斗争的牺牲品。<br/>不过，比起这个，玛琳还是更关心席上指点仆人来去的管家先生。她记住了这个白胡子老头长什么样，就等着宴席结束和他聊上两句。囤积在船上那几吨白糖要是能供应给王室，玛琳就离走上那红地毯更进了一步。<br/>端着酒杯的贵客们醉醺醺地各自回房，玛琳逆流而行，想要叫住正在走向后厨的管家。然而那老头却在下楼后厨前拐了个弯，走向楼上客房的方向。<br/>他要去哪里？管家回头来表情阴沉地警惕四顾，心怀鬼胎的玛琳下意识就躲到了红酒陈列架后面。毕竟曾是靠暗杀讨生活的人，玛琳的身手能勉强躲过管家的眼睛。她探出头来偷看，管家的袖管里反射出一点银光。<br/>一把匕首，合格的赏金猎人决不会认错这个武器。<br/>她拿出曾经吃饭的本领，静悄悄地跟踪这老头。他这是要干什么？奉国王之命刺杀白银诺艾尔？不可能，在接管白银城的那么多方法里，这是最下策。可安弥尔王子不是储君，也没有人会刺杀他。除此之外还有谁？还有谁在场，重要得值得国王痛下杀手？玛琳知道再这样走下去，她就要目睹权力之巅的最凶险处。然而心里有个声音在说，混乱就是向上爬的阶梯，玛琳，抓住机会。<br/>他在一间装饰极其华丽的客房面前停下脚步，掏出钥匙，玛琳屏住呼吸。<br/>门就这样轻易被他打开了，就好像白银城是他工作的王都一般。管家走了进去，关上门，而里面的宾客也没有一丝诧异的声音。玛琳静静等待惨叫，或是任何声音，可什么也没有，只有她自己的心跳在鼓膜上震荡。当她意识到为什么如此安静时，玛琳不得不掩住嘴来压抑自己的惊呼。<br/>因为这是国王的房间。<br/>房门打开了，玛琳无处藏身，只能一个箭步冲上前，躲在门背后。她尽力把自己缩在视觉死角，牙关打颤：如果此刻走出房间的老绅士回过头来，她的命就到此为止了。凶手与她仅有门板的一线之隔，她几乎能听到他的呼吸。他优雅地擦拭着匕首上的血迹，接着停下脚步，气定神闲地开始环顾四周。玛琳闭上双眼，双手颤抖着合十，无声地向她闯荡江湖这些年听说过的一切神祗祷告。<br/>当她再睁开双眼时，管家不在了，长廊上空空荡荡。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第三章<br/>安弥尔刚进书房便请她将身边的侍从送出去，诺艾尔心下暗呼不妙。然而毕竟是王子，她也不好驳了人家的面子。只是房中仅剩他们二人，白银城主猜测，这估计是要与她聊联姻的事情，而她知道自己不能接受这段婚姻。四处看了看书房，诺艾尔瞥到了芙蕾雅还给她的那段铁丝，被她当作信物珍重地夹在书里。她像得了救命稻草般将它捡起，决定站起来先发制人：<br/>“我知道您此次随陛下前来，有意要娶我为妻。我原是年轻女子，不懂政治之道，然而请恕我实在是无法服从国王陛下的意思。”那段铁丝只需稍一用力，就弯曲起来。诺艾尔将它弯成一个圆环，当着他的面将那圆环戴在自己的左手中指上，“您看，我已经将自己另许他人。”<br/>“不，我不是来和您聊这个的。”王子苦笑道。<br/>不、不是吗？诺艾尔的脸因为会错意的尴尬烧红起来：<br/>“那么——”<br/>“国王已死。”<br/>安弥尔王子脸色苍白，然而语气平静地吐露出这句话。<br/>诺艾尔懵了：“什么？”<br/>“国王已死，这件事请不要告诉任何人。”安弥尔交握双手，重复道，“战争在酝酿，这个消息传出去只怕会大乱。因此我必须单独和您谈，这件事不能让更多人知道了。我希望您能协助我，将尸体转运到城中比较密闭偏远的地方，日后回都城我再将父亲安葬。原定的边境巡视与册封典礼贸然取消只怕会让人看出端倪，就由我来接管。”<br/>克劳威斯王死在了她的城里？怎么会……<br/>“请、请问，他的死因是……”<br/>“暗杀。”<br/>诺艾尔想要给自己灌一口葡萄酒，让自己冷静一点。然而她的战栗令杯中的美酒都洒了出来。<br/>“我知道您刚上任就遇到这种事，心中惊恐万分。”王子终于展露了一点情绪，面露悲伤，“当内务总管刚刚告诉我父王的死讯时，我也是方寸大乱。幸好他劝住了我，不能走漏风声，天下大势就看我们现在如何处理了。团长大人，您必须协助我。”<br/>怎么办……诺艾尔感到一阵眩晕，曾经指导她一切行为的父兄都已不在。而就算她有多政治迟钝，诺艾尔也明白，现在，她稍有不慎就会造成战火四起，生灵涂炭。这个念头几乎快将她压垮，她不得不坐下来伏在书桌上喘口气。<br/>过了一会儿，诺艾尔感觉到神智清明了些，才抬起头来：<br/>“您说国王死于暗杀，那么凶手，难不成就在我白银城里？”<br/>“现在我们何来余裕追查凶手……”安弥尔疲惫地回答。<br/>诺艾尔沉默了，为什么他不追查自己父亲的死因？可眼下，似乎帮助王子是她唯一的选择。<br/>“我知道了，”她勉力坐直身子，“我会尽力的。”<br/>-<br/>“老板娘，拿这匹银鼠皮换几瓶麦酒。”<br/>芙蕾雅紧了紧兜帽，以免那双耳朵露出来。她终究没舍得把银白的皮毛放在小酒馆油腻的酒桌上。百步之外一箭射死一匹银鼠，剥下的皮毛完整光滑，就算对她这个天生的弓箭手而言也是值得自豪的事情。酒馆老板娘拿起那皮端详一番，然后被她的脸吸引了注意力，盯着她看了一会儿。芙蕾雅被她看得毛毛的，缩了缩脖子。<br/>“有人跟我打听过你，”老板娘慢悠悠地说，“褐色的皮肤，金头发红眼睛，是你没错。”<br/>“打听我？谁？”<br/>“一个小女孩吧，看上去十一二岁的感觉。”<br/>“头发是不是灰绿色的？这样子扎成两个发髻，脸圆圆的？”芙蕾雅比划了一下。<br/>“好像是，她问我有没有见过你。”老板娘伸手指了指方向，“出门往西去了。”<br/>芙蕾雅提上她的麦酒，出门上马往西。原野辽阔而且人烟稀少，要找到一个法师还是很简单的。虽说古尔(Gul)海峡以北，到誓约规定的边界为止，理论上都是白银氏族的属地，然而属地南部的大片沼泽阻碍了大规模北上迁徙，因此除了白银城附近较为繁华，其余的平原要荒芜得多，只有一些小贵族城堡周围形成的村落，根本比不上南方诸侯治下的城市。<br/>混血精灵敏感的双眼捕捉到不远处有谁骑着一匹灰色的小母驴，策马赶了上去。果然是露西娅。听见身后的马蹄声，她回过头来，眼睛一亮：<br/>“芙蕾雅！真是……你怎么总是这样突然出现——”接着她想到了什么，神色忸怩了起来。<br/>“怎么了，露西娅？”<br/>“不好意思呀，芙蕾雅。”她并不是害羞，而是为难，“我有一件事要你帮我的忙，非你不可。”<br/>-<br/>“当我第二天早上起床，关于国王的死讯一个字都没有听到的时候，我就知道，我掌握了一条价值连城的情报。”这个叫宝钟玛琳的女人带着硕大的礼帽，看起来对此很有自信。在桌上，安放着一个西洋棋盘。<br/>“有人杀了国王，而且不希望我们知道，他会是谁呢？”玛琳继续说道，“我当时第一时间怀疑的是随行的大王子——我了解到，储君年纪还小，如果杀了自己的亲生父亲，实权就很有可能落到他手里。然而接下来他的举动我是没料到的：他借口国王水土不服，要代他巡视边境。我就想，他不立刻回去控制王都，还干这么危险的事做什么？再引申一步，他要杀国王，在白银城动手，其实是最坏的选择。因此更可能是另一种情况：杀了国王的另有其人，因为不能在这个时机走漏风声，他只能代父巡视。”<br/>无言地听完这一切的芙蕾雅，只评论道：<br/>“你很聪明。”<br/>“我不聪明，”玛琳咯咯笑了起来，耸耸肩，“我只是个山贼，出来混总要有点小滑头。”<br/>芙蕾雅转向一旁的露西娅：<br/>“露西娅，你为什么要插手这件事？”<br/>“她想要一场战争。”玛琳抢在她之前回答道，“我问她到底要什么才肯帮我，金钱？权力？地位？都不是，她想要一场规模浩大的战争。那我就许诺她一场战争：将国王被人暗杀这件事捅出去，陷入混战还不是分分钟的事。”<br/>“那么你呢，宝钟玛琳？”混血精灵戒备地盯着她，“你想要什么？”<br/>玛琳侧头思考了一会儿：<br/>“混乱。混乱是向上爬的阶梯。”<br/>“那么掺和人类的事，我又能得到什么？”<br/>“下局棋吧。”玛琳没有正面回答，将桌上的棋盘向她推了推。<br/>“下棋？”<br/>“国王已死，而远在王都的储君才十岁。安弥尔虽然是私生子，但也是王座的第二顺位继承人。如果到时候有谁想要控制那个王座上的小孩，我们这边跟着来了这么多贵族，”她把王棋放在棋盘上，“有些不服气的可能会拥安弥尔为王。”<br/>“你看，其实一场内战万事俱备。”玛琳摆放着棋子，“白银骑士团相当于王后，提供不可或缺的军事力量。一个法术强大的法师，”她看向露西娅，后者翻了个白眼，以示她的恭维不起作用，“是马，可以在战场上开疆扩土。而山上的精灵，可以是车，他们的仇恨是不稳定因素，谁能利用就能瞬间王车易位，逆转战局。”<br/>“这一步步假设都太大胆了，何况，我不怎么下棋。”芙蕾雅说道。<br/>“没事，来吧，下快棋。”玛琳不由分说就行了一步棋，芙蕾雅打量一番，跟着也行了一步。<br/>“然而，我的半精灵朋友，有一些事情不是这些明面上的大势力能做到的。无名的蝼蚁如你我，其实也可以起到决定性的作用。”虽说不怎么下棋，但半精灵出子甚快，玛琳边说边下，看起来仿佛招架不住，“芙蕾雅，你就是卒。我的请求让你深入敌阵，看起来很凶险，我知道。但是我已经将我的真实身份告诉你，这是我最大的抵押了。如果我到时候没有救你，你完全可以告发我。想开什么条件都可以日后再说，虽然我现在还不能给你，”棋局逐渐开始混杂，芙蕾雅觉察出不对，速度慢了下来，“可我一定会兑现的，因为我委托你的事，只有你，你这个小卒能做。”<br/>语毕，玛琳执起深入前线的一枚卒，推倒了对面的王。<br/>“将军。”<br/>芙蕾雅拿起倒下棋盘的王，沉思片刻：<br/>“那么，我确实有一个条件。”<br/>“请讲。”<br/>“白银诺艾尔。”她握紧那枚棋子，“如果事情真如你所说，她迟早因为手里的兵权被献祭在哪场算计里面。如果你真的能顺着这场混乱爬上去，你要尽一切努力保护她的安全。”<br/>“不在话下。”<br/>她看着玛琳脸上浮现的、近乎甜美的胜利微笑，有一句话没能问出口：那么你呢，宝钟玛琳？你是这局棋里的哪枚棋子？还是说，你是下棋的人？</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>其实我根本不懂象棋……绝对有犯错</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第四章<br/>觥筹交错，安弥尔王子的边境巡视践行会在城外的草甸上热闹地露天举行，除了诺艾尔不善伪装，将心事都写在脸上。就算是在国王还没死的时候，也有进言告诫在这种时候巡视边境太过冒险。只是国王向来是个好大喜功的，就这么将这件事定了下来。可现在情况不一样了，这样做真的好吗……<br/>诺艾尔满腹忧思，差点没听见一个贵族举着酒杯向她走来：<br/>“团长大人正值妙龄，如今没有父母长兄做主婚配，真是令人遗憾呢。”<br/>又来了。哪怕她身上穿着多坚固的铠甲，在这些人眼中，白银诺艾尔永远只是一个待价而沽的新娘。诺艾尔赌气地调整握酒杯的角度，让那枚简陋的铁环订婚戒指暴露在外，可那位公爵只把这当作是小孩子过家家，笑道：<br/>“哎呀，就算是骑士长也还是女孩子，还是会花心思在这些小首饰上呀。您未来的丈夫大概……”<br/>后面的话诺艾尔已经懒得花心思去听了，拉长了脸直接转身向安弥尔王子举杯：<br/>“祝殿下此行一路平安——”<br/>话语被打断，因为远处有个卫兵膝盖中了一箭，痛呼一声便倒下了。其余卫兵立刻往伤者的方向移动，众人也纷纷转头去看。诺艾尔踮起脚尖张望，此时却在相反的方向传来打斗的声音。来人似乎身手十分敏捷，绕开因为调度而变得稀薄的防卫，贴近贵族的所在地。诺艾尔拔出剑来往刺客的方向回身跑去，眼睛捕捉到在银色的盔甲中一头金色的长发在舞动，心里一动，立刻下令：<br/>“谁也不许动她！”<br/>卫兵散开，她又一次看见了半精灵那双赤红的瞳。芙蕾雅也回望着她，穿过人头攒动的眼神复杂且悲伤。有一刻诺艾尔感觉时间也仿佛停止了，她们就这么对视着，直到芙蕾雅移开了视线，对一旁吓得脸色发白的安弥尔说道：<br/>“三天之前，我杀了你们的王。”<br/>-<br/>聚精会神。<br/>豆大的汗珠从露西娅的额上滚下，身边人们发出“国王死了？”和“快抓住她！”的议论纷纷，也因为高度集中精力而模糊。一定会有破绽，无论隐藏得多么好，一定会有谁的“气息”，因为计划被打乱而出现不稳！不可能是安弥尔，白银诺艾尔心慌意乱也正常，那么，是谁？可恶，人太多了——<br/>在她因为体力不支倒下之前，她发现了。一丝诡异的魔法波动，这个感觉，是打算远距离魔法通讯吗？她两眼一黑，接着身边的玛琳扶住了她摇晃的身体：<br/>“露西娅！没事吧？太勉强的话就——”<br/>“啊，小菜一碟。”她才不会认输。不过这个认识没多久的山贼，是真的在关心她？“那个双下巴，亚麻色头发，穿着紫色外套的，你认识吗？”<br/>“艾克(Ike)伯爵吗？听他们聊天记住的。好好坐下休息，接下来就交给我。”玛琳扶她坐下，摘下礼帽，紧盯趁乱离开人群的艾克，“你知道为什么对方在众目睽睽之下也能暗杀国王吗？”<br/>“啊？”<br/>“因为仆人和侍卫在贵族眼里不算人，他们从来不会多看一眼。”说出这句话的玛琳似乎对这个社会现实毫无怨言，正相反，她听起来为此庆幸。<br/>-<br/>白银城闲置多年的议事厅里此时人声鼎沸。<br/>“为什么克劳威斯王死了三天而我们一点消息也没有？”<br/>“凶手就这样暴露了自己，可以说是精灵对我等的挑衅！”<br/>“连国王的死活也不知道，我们还能信任国王身边的人吗？安弥尔王子！”<br/>“我早就说过现在这时候来到边境是个坏主意！”<br/>“看来我们必须得开战了！如果这也能忍——”<br/>“不！不是这样的！”一直在听贵族们抱怨的诺艾尔，终于高声喊了出来，“她是半精灵，不是纯血精灵，精灵部落向来不接受这样的混血儿！她不能代表精灵的立场！”<br/>安弥尔王子看起来比她还要弱气，如果就这么放任事态发展下去的话，芙蕾雅会死的！抱着这样的念头，诺艾尔决定争夺场面的主动权。尽管当人们听到她的话向她注目时，诺艾尔才想起来，自己还没有决定接下来要说什么。<br/>“我、我常年生活在这里，所以能分辨混血精灵和纯血——”她一下子没了底气，结结巴巴地解释道，可人们还不等她说完就又讨论起来：<br/>“不是纯血精灵也要刺杀国王吗？难道身上流淌着精灵的血就会厌恶人类？”<br/>“精灵的血脉真是太可怕了，您看到她今天的身手了吗？这留着果然是个隐患！”<br/>“是因为自己被精灵排斥而痛恨身上人类的血吧……”<br/>“我可不相信她背后没有势力，把她十个手指甲都拔了，肯定就能让她把精灵的阴谋都招了！”<br/>诺艾尔着急得都快哭了，头脑一热就大喊道：<br/>“好了！都安静！”<br/>人们果然安静下来，向她投来诧异的视线。<br/>“此事有疑点，”诺艾尔决定还是不要暴露自己与嫌疑人的交情，边斟酌边说，“我们必须提审这个半精灵。殿下，”她转向安弥尔，“这自当由我白银城主去审问。”<br/>“兹事体大，怎能交给一个年轻女子？”没等王子回答，身后就有人质疑道，“今天在凶手接近殿下时，诺艾尔团长竟下令卫兵停手。依我看，这个小姑娘太心软了，根本就不懂——”<br/>“你说我只是个什么都不懂的小姑娘？”怒气上涌，诺艾尔在能控制住自己之前就回身拔剑，国王的贴身护卫见状也提起武器，而这更是令护主的白银骑士将手伸向剑柄。一时之间，拥挤的议事厅内兵刃相向。<br/>“诺艾尔卿，”王子终于发话，“请冷静——”<br/>“我很冷静，但不会容许骑士的荣誉被玷污！”诺艾尔依然执剑怒视质疑之人，对方因此吓得瑟瑟发抖，“一个月前就在这城堡中，我们在宴会中遭受了精灵的轰炸。接着我直面了铺天盖地的魔法火焰，就是同一场火焰吞噬了我的兄长。”提起这件事依然令她眼眶含泪，“阁下，我或许只是个年轻女子，可关于精灵与战争，我所知的一切，绝不会比在座的任何人少！”<br/>说完，诺艾尔自己也吓了一跳，不敢相信这么有气势的话竟然是自己说的。她赶紧收起剑，向王子低头以示知错。她听见安弥尔叹了口气，挥了挥手说道：<br/>“案件发生在白银城，本来就是白银骑士团的责任。就给你弥补罪过的机会，由你主审吧，白银团长。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第五章<br/>诺艾尔借口旁人会干扰她审问犯人，将所有人都屏退了。在审讯室里，芙蕾雅戴着手铐，见是她进来，动了动嘴唇，却什么也没说。<br/>诺艾尔在她对面坐下，一时有太多话，反而不知从何说起。最终，她决定开门见山：<br/>“我不相信。”<br/>芙蕾雅似是松了口气，苦笑着说道：<br/>“当然不是我。”<br/>“那么，为什么？”她向前倾身，“是谁要挟你吗？”<br/>“不，我是自愿的。”芙蕾雅不愿意说太多，“如果你相信我的话，就请尽量延后处刑的时间。”<br/>“那你把幕后主使告诉我不就可以了吗？”诺艾尔激动地反问，伸手握住对方拷在桌上的双手，芙蕾雅却神色一顿，接着低头看去——<br/>她摸到了那枚铁丝做的订婚戒指——曾被她用来撬开牢房的那段铁丝。<br/>诺艾尔的脸顿时烧了起来，下意识想要后撤，然而芙蕾雅却迅速压住了她的手腕。弓箭手指腹的薄茧轻轻扫过她手腕内侧的皮肤，令她不由自主地战栗，而接下来芙蕾雅只对她说了一句话：<br/>“我都明白。”<br/>那语气，那双坚毅的红瞳，诺艾尔只觉有如雷怔，无数思绪涌起：她明白了什么？为什么这么说？而自己为什么又觉得只需要这一句话就足够？为什么那颗乱跳的心就像是找到了安放的位置？她闭上眼睛，等待脑中嘈杂的话语渐渐散去，最终，唯剩一个明晰而简单的事实。一行泪随着她闭眼的动作淌下。<br/>“别哭……”<br/>“你不可以这样对我！”诺艾尔几乎无法承受她的温柔，缩回手来仓皇地擦泪，“先是说我这里危险就离开我，可接着又马上回来，一头栽进更危险的事情里！你怎么能对我说完这样的话，又逼我亲手送你去死？”<br/>她站起来背过身去，等待自己的情绪平复。芙蕾雅只是沉默地等待着，直到她回过头来宣布自己的计划：<br/>“我知道了。今天晚上我会将你收监，然后我会帮你逃出去，反正，”诺艾尔轻笑一声，哪怕鼻子还因为哭泣而堵塞，“也不是我们第一次做这样的事情。接着你就逃跑吧，跑得越远越好，永远不要回来。”<br/>“那你要怎么向其他人交待？”<br/>“我到时候再想办法。”<br/>“我不同意。”芙蕾雅皱眉，“诺艾尔，你或许没有意识到，你现在的处境很危险——”<br/>“我知道！”诺艾尔尖声打断她，“但是现在我不想在乎这些事情了！”<br/>“听我说，诺艾尔，有人答应了会想办法救我的，别太担心我，好吗？”芙蕾雅试图安抚她。<br/>“是谁？”<br/>然而芙蕾雅没有正面回答：“我可能不能常在你身边，诺艾尔。接下来，我希望你不要忘记一件事，你的法师从前是为客居此处的杰克·斯帕罗工作的。他们属于同一个利益集团的可能性很大。当然，我不是说他们会害你，只是国王既死，权力的空缺会令很多人看到向上爬的空间。你一定，一定要小心。”<br/>“别说这种听起来像是永别的话，”诺艾尔强忍着更多的泪水，“别忘了，你上次答应要告诉我的事情还没说呢。”<br/>“啊，没错，”芙蕾雅笑了，“可惜现在气氛还是不对。总而言之，拖延时间，为我做这一件事就够了。”<br/>“嗯，那你别忘了。我们约好了。”诺艾尔依依再多凝望了她一眼，就转身出门去了。<br/>她走在回房的路上，思忖着待会儿该如何应付人们的盘问。忽然，长廊深处传来一声巨响，紧跟着玻璃破碎的声音，还有一个女人的惨叫。<br/>-<br/>蕾丝包边扫得玛琳一阵发痒，她从记事起就没穿过这么繁缛的衣服。不过打扮作女仆显然是掩人耳目的最好办法，恰巧玛琳也厌倦了整日假装自己是男人，就用一枚金币向女仆买来了这身行头。除此之外，她还在女仆裙的裙撑里藏了一把燧发火枪。这是杰克·斯帕罗在南方买来的新鲜玩意儿，价格十分高昂，而且只能发射一枚子弹。玛琳希望，这次带它出来最好别派上用场。<br/>前方是艾克伯爵高大肥胖的身影，她小步跟随，假装只是一个打扫的低级女仆。偶尔有同行擦肩而过，玛琳只能低头寄望于自己并不引人注目。<br/>伯爵到了他的房间，低头摸索钥匙。玛琳侧身躲到一旁的门廊背后，等待他将门在身后合上时，就无声地窜到门前将手指抵在门缝处，阻止门锁完全咬合。幸好伯爵似乎忧思重重，没能察觉异样。玛琳就贴身站在门外，按露西娅的说法，他将会进行远距离魔法通讯。术士兄弟会通过紫水晶为希望能够聊一聊的大人物们提供远距离魔法通讯服务，但魔法对于普通人消耗巨大。她在此偷听应该也不会发现。<br/>“大人，”门内的声音说道，“不知为何走漏了风声，安弥尔前往边境的计划被取消，埋伏在精灵村庄附近的部队我已下令按兵不动了。”<br/>有军事部队埋伏在精灵村庄附近……这是打算在安弥尔经过边境时引起种族冲突么？这么说，这个人也想安弥尔死？看来无论幕后主使是谁，他忌惮第二顺位继承人的位置。玛琳反而为此高兴，忌惮意味着安弥尔确实有用。<br/>“是的，眼下看来只能这么办。实施刺杀的人我已经审过，无法确定是在哪一步泄露出去的。当然，已经灭口了。”<br/>不，这些信息还是不足以推断出这是谁在背后谋划。然而门内此后只传出来道歉认罪的声音，以及连连保证的声音，最后一声道别，就切断了通讯。玛琳咬牙，似乎没有别的办法了。于是她从裙下抽出火枪，推门而入。<br/>伯爵见有不速之客先是一惊，看见黑洞洞的枪口立刻做出投降的手势站了起来。玛琳举着枪逼近，然而反倒是艾克先开口：<br/>“你是谁的人？”<br/>“我是我自己的人。”玛琳用久违的女性嗓音回答道，“你又是谁的人？好好回答，我是杀了你还是向你背后的人宣誓效忠就取决于你的答案。”<br/>“宣誓效忠？”伯爵面对步步逼近的枪口神色紧张，但不慌乱，“我为什么要信任一个用枪指着我的人？”<br/>“别这样，都是暗地里做事的人，我们都知道信任不是最重要的，把柄才是。”玛琳危险地笑了，继续向前，“一个忠心耿耿的废物有什么用？我只是一个无名小卒，却靠自己的力量调查到这一步，这不说明我的能力吗？”<br/>然而，就在枪口即将抵上伯爵的胸膛时，他突然伸手，在玛琳反应过来之前制住了她的手腕。玛琳死死抓住枪支，然而伯爵试图将枪口反转对准玛琳，她力气不敌，只能在枪口移向自己之前扣动扳机。枪膛里唯一的子弹飞出，击碎了伯爵身后的窗户。<br/>她立刻松手，试图逃跑。然而伯爵死死拖住她，在手肘处一击，她便飞向散落着碎玻璃的地面。还没能爬起来逃跑，伯爵就抓起一片地上的碎玻璃往她颈上刺去，她抬手反制伯爵的手臂，碎片的尖端生生停顿在玛琳的脸前，反射着太阳的光线。两人在地上角力了几秒，终究是玛琳体力不支，在溃败的最后一刻她拼命将伯爵的手往上一托，那碎片终于没有刺破她的喉咙，而是用力戳进了她的右眼。<br/>“啊啊啊啊啊！”剧痛令她大声呼号，鲜血如泪自眼眶中涌出，“眼睛！我的眼睛！”<br/>伯爵挥拳，似乎预备给她最后一击。玛琳也顾不上疼，爬起来就往后撤。然而一阵拉力制住了她的双脚。完了，玛琳在再次倒下之前心想，这确实是个错误的决定，她太过冒进，可现在才学到教训已经太晚了。<br/>突然，有谁破门而入，将她从地上拉了起来：<br/>“阁下，您这是在干什么！”<br/>是白银团长。玛琳立刻躲到她身后，捂着流血的右眼用全身力气喊道：<br/>“是他谋划了杀害国王的计划！”<br/>“您的女仆用枪指着我，试图刺杀我！”<br/>“我刚刚站在门外都听见了！不是今天顶罪的那个半精灵！是他！”<br/>玛琳一早观察出骑士长与芙蕾雅的交情，知道这句话能使命运天平向她倾斜。果然，诺艾尔拔剑将她护在身后：<br/>“您最好能够解释一下！”<br/>贴身侍卫在听见团长做出明确表态后立刻涌入，将剑尖对准伯爵，他似乎还想按动摆在桌面上的紫水晶，向对面通风报信。就在这时，露西娅闯入，手一挥便隔空将他的咽喉扼住，抵在身后的墙壁上。<br/>“什么嘛，怎么不反抗一下，远距离魔法通讯太消耗了对吗？”这么说着，露西娅却也气喘吁吁，“诺艾尔团长，我收到了来自王都亚丹(Jaden)的法师们的单向讯息，最好还是听一下。”<br/>“怎么了？”<br/>“原文是这么说的：旧王既死，新王当立。储君兰彻(Ranche)明日将登基，由于储君年幼，玻尔兹辛(Przyczin)公爵将担任摄政王。大王子安弥尔勾结精灵刺杀先王，意在谋反，南下作叛。为王国安全计，三天后将关闭古尔海峡吊桥，封锁海峡。”<br/>玛琳长舒一口气。说得通了，这就都说得通了。看来是这位名字难念的公爵干的好事，原本是打算一举消灭国王与大王子，控制储君以待取而代之，现在则是随机应变编了这么一套故事。只是伯爵的脸色随着这番说辞一阵白似一阵，诺艾尔也眉头紧锁。也对，古尔海峡是千百年来白银属地与王国本土互通的唯一道路，这样一来，他们就相当于被困在了南方的摄政王与北方的精灵之间。<br/>“哈……伯爵，看来你也只不过是摄政王的弃子啊……”身体放松下来，眼眶处传来的锐痛逐渐清晰。玛琳只留下了这句话，就身体一软，瘫倒在地上。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第六章<br/>睁开眼的瞬间，玛琳一时没能搞懂发生了什么。她发现自己躺在杰克·斯帕罗的房间里，接着她想起昏倒前的事情，伸手去摸自己的右眼。眼眶里的眼球还在好端端地骨碌骨碌转着。<br/>“你可算醒了。”<br/>身后传来这句话，她吓了一跳，回头一看，露西娅坐在窗台上咬着一个苹果。<br/>“我的……眼睛？”<br/>“给你治了，可要好好谢谢我。”露西娅向她递来一面镜子。玛琳接过一看，原本玫红色的右眼中，诡谲的金黄色光芒在瞳中明灭。<br/>“喂，眼睛左右颜色不一样啊！”玛琳被吓到了，把镜子往下一扣，“你这治疗法术怎么搞的？”<br/>“我又不是治疗法师，我是灵系的。你的虹膜已经被破坏了，我只能做到这种地步。”露西娅无辜地说道，“这有什么不好嘛，自古以来异瞳都是天降大任才会有的吉兆。”<br/>“看着还是瘆得慌……”玛琳拿起镜子端详一番，“那个伯爵呢？我们关在地牢里的朋友呢？怎么样了？”<br/>“他啊，”露西娅掂了掂手里红圆的果实，“本来还想着杀了王子向摄政王表忠心来着，结果团长大人武德充沛，他被当场击毙。在你呼呼大睡的时候，他们搜了他的屋子，人证物证凶手的尸首都找到，芙蕾雅就被放走了。先提醒你一句，我可是什么都不知道的，只是当了一次你俩的线人而已。”<br/>最后这句话什么意思？难道露西娅把她卖了？还没等玛琳回过味来，诺艾尔就门也不敲地大步走了进来：<br/>“她好了？”<br/>“好了。”<br/>露西娅的回答话音刚落，玛琳就被团长大人揪着衣领提了起来：<br/>“是你逼芙蕾雅到这么危险的地步的，对吗？”<br/>“不、不是我逼她的呀！”这个混蛋灵系法师果然全招了！还把自己撇得一干二净！玛琳只能干笑着应付，“倒不如说，是我求她的呢。”<br/>“我本可以按谋杀罪和叛国罪处你绞刑，”诺艾尔怒视着她，松开了玛琳的衣领，“可芙蕾雅说你会想办法救她的，我就先饶了你。”<br/>玛琳坐好，整了整自己的衣领：“事实上，当我听见她说出你的名字时，我就知道，她不需要我出手相救。”<br/>诺艾尔神色一动：“什么意思？”<br/>“半精灵答应要帮我的条件，是要我保证你的安全哦。”<br/>看着白银团长的脸迅速飞红，玛琳庆幸地想，这下她应该不会被怎么样了。就在这时，坐在窗台上的露西娅探身向外，吐出一连串她们听不懂的音节。紧接着，金发弓箭手轻捷地借露西娅一臂之力攀上了二楼的窗沿，翻身进屋。<br/>“好了，饶了她吧诺艾尔。”芙蕾雅从容落地，诺艾尔倒是慌乱地避开了视线。随后，玛琳竟看见脾气古怪的法师少女拉芙蕾雅一同坐在窗台上，快速地说出古老的精灵语，那个语气……是在撒娇？<br/>玛琳简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，半精灵揶揄着用精灵语回答了什么，逗得露西娅咯咯笑了起来——法师居然还能发出这种声音吗？她试图与诺艾尔交换诧异的眼神，可骑士长大人却抱起手来，盯着她们拉长了脸。这都什么状况啊……玛琳扶额，打断了老友叙旧：<br/>“露西娅，关于摄政王波尔兹辛，你都知道什么？”<br/>法师少女侧过身来，对她的态度也因为方才的谈笑好上许多：“这种难记的姓氏一听就知道，他是东部的贵族。不过他更出众的身份应该是国王的外公——我是说现在上任的小兰彻王。”<br/>“那么，这应该算是母家夺权了？”<br/>“以我在宫廷打工那几年的经验看，”露西娅回忆道，“那时候克劳威斯王才刚娶了现在的太后。他们家靠东部港口和香缇(Chanti)群岛做生意，挺富有的。不过那里的工作太无聊了，我解剖个尸体都要挨罚，后来就没干下去。”<br/>其余的三人都缩了缩脖子，决定不去追究最后一句话。<br/>“那我们该怎么办？趁这三天渡海峡避难？”<br/>“不可能来得及，”芙蕾雅站起身来打断说，“除非率军杀回去。”<br/>屋子安静了下来，三人都看向身为北防军总司令的白银诺艾尔。<br/>“北防军是陆军！”诺艾尔微愠反驳，“更何况，我们白银家效忠的是国王——”<br/>“小国王现在又不听他自己使唤，跟死了没区别。”玛琳插嘴，“要真说能代表王室意志的，也就只剩安弥尔王子了。”<br/>“现在是安弥尔亲王。”露西娅纠正她道。<br/>“那难道要令王族同室操戈？手足相残？”诺艾尔无法接受，“等我们打进王都，莫非亲王要亲手杀了自己的弟弟吗？”<br/>“那我问你，人类的内战，和人类与精灵之间的种族战争，”玛琳在床上坐直了，紧盯诺艾尔，“你选哪一个？”<br/>“这——”<br/>“王师没有北上，难道还是怕你白银骑士团那点兵力不成？”玛琳继续步步紧逼，“是忌惮盘踞在山里的精灵！每个精灵都是天生的法师，露西娅，我说的没错吧？”<br/>“没错，虽然和人类严格培训的天赋者没法比。”露西娅自然指的是她自己，神色颇为自豪，“可比起人类中万里、甚至是十万里挑一的天赋者，精灵在人数上还是有优势。好比芙蕾雅，正如她的名字一般是个天生的火系法师。”<br/>一旁的芙蕾雅配合地打了个响指，星点火光在她指尖跃动。<br/>“可这个情形不会持续太久，”玛琳把视线移回到诺艾尔身上，“等到南方的老爷们养精蓄锐到足够程度，他们一定会来收复失地的。我们这才几个人，那时候日益壮大的精灵早就将我们踏平了，两军相遇，打得只会比内战更凶险。不如与精灵结盟，毕竟归根结底，两方的利益冲突就是白银誓约划定的边界，这个我们再商量不就好了吗？”<br/>“就不能不杀小国王吗？”芙蕾雅见诺艾尔为难，解围道，“他年纪小又被控制，我们只是去救他。”<br/>“你说的这种情况，在历史上发生过两次，”年纪最长的露西娅接话，“都是以国王被奸臣挟持的名义起兵进攻都城，最后国王都死了。无论初衷是什么，这都是不服王命攻打王宫，你以为小国王将来长大了，翅膀硬了，想起今天，心里就不忌惮吗？他能绝对相信自己王兄的忠诚吗？不杀他只不过是把冲突的时间延后罢了。”<br/>“那这不是正应了摄政王的说辞……”诺艾尔怔怔地倚在墙上，“勾结精灵，南下作叛……”<br/>“他正是知道我们别无选择，才这么说的。”玛琳从床上起身，与诺艾尔对视，“现在所有住在白银城的人，都是利益共同体，我说的话，不会害你。这场战争不是双边的，如果我们不尽快选择阵营，就只有死路一条。”她回过头来，对窗台上的法师说道，“露西娅，这可是你的预言。”<br/>露西娅扬起下巴回望她，眼神中似有认可之意。<br/>-<br/>“真的不能陪我去吗？”诺艾尔坐在芙蕾雅身边，这是她硬挤出来的一点点独处时光，“你现在可不是弑君者，而是救驾有功呢。”<br/>“再怎么说我体内也有一半精灵的血，”芙蕾雅回答道，“现在就去干涉人类的政治，还不是时候。”<br/>“作为白银团长，打的第一场仗居然就是造反。我还是有点……”诺艾尔用手背蹭了蹭芙蕾雅的手背，看见自己手上的订婚戒指，心里又不痛快了起来，“你和润羽露西娅……到底是什么关系啊？”<br/>芙蕾雅被逗笑了：“你吃醋了？”<br/>“这个——哪有，”她感觉自己又不争气地脸红了，“我又不是你的谁。”<br/>“那既然是这样，”半精灵放柔了声线，“虽然我已经有答案了，还是要正式地问你一句：诺艾尔，你愿意做我的恋人吗？”<br/>就像欢快的云雀啼叫着飞上云端，诺艾尔的心从没有过这样轻飘飘的感觉。一时间，战争、王政、种族冲突，仿佛都已被抛到了九霄云外，只有她的眼前人恳切地看着她，等待着她的答案。<br/>“嗯！”诺艾尔把头埋在芙蕾雅肩上，紧紧地拥住她，眼眶漫上泪水。因为那种轻盈的、酸涩的甜蜜只持续了一瞬，笼罩在原野上的阴云又立刻压在了诺艾尔的心上。将要到来的灾祸可能会将怀中人从她两臂中夺走，诺艾尔几乎无法承受这样的念头。<br/>“好吧，我的恋人，露西娅只是我的朋友。”芙蕾雅轻抚过她的银发，“还有，亲王的会议你要迟到了哦。”<br/>她强忍着泪水，松开双手，与芙蕾雅道别。她想，这不是第一次、也不会是她最后一次忍着眼泪与芙蕾雅分别。<br/>议事厅里会议果然已经开始了，贵族们用他们的眼神注视着进门的诺艾尔表达不满。安弥尔坐在首席，已经暴露了身份的宝钟玛琳放弃了假装杰克·斯帕罗，穿着一袭暗红色的长裙站在会场中间，与尚有疑虑的贵族争辩。诺艾尔坐下，端详着玛琳的异瞳。她竟没有发现，在杰克·斯帕罗油嘴滑舌的面具之下，还藏着如此胆识。莫非，这个投机取巧的冒险家，真的可以搅弄起一番风云？<br/>“对我说的，各位大人还有什么疑问吗？”玛琳环顾，语气里没有一点求人指教的意思，“毕竟正如亲王所说，我只是个山野村姑，不懂政治之道，还需要各位大人指点纠正才是。”<br/>人们没有上前，只是瑟缩着交头接耳，席上的亲王看上去也十分动摇。玛琳回过头来，对诺艾尔努努嘴，诺艾尔知道，该轮到她上了。<br/>快步走到亲王座下，诺艾尔心一横，便单膝下跪：<br/>“白银骑士团成立之初衷，便是为护佑王国太平。如今先王暴死，储君年幼无力为人劫持。能够护佑王国的，唯有陛下！”<br/>她虽俯首，“陛下”二字却朗朗回荡在议事厅内。安弥尔听见这两个字，腾地一声站起身来，却什么也没说。<br/>“吾王！”她咬紧牙关，将佩剑从剑鞘中抽出。依旧低着头，她将剑柄送到安弥尔身前，剑尖对准自己的心脏，“白银骑士团是您的剑，您的盾！”<br/>话语在寂静的议事厅中回音。诺艾尔维持着姿势不动，紧张地闭上双眼，终于，身后爆发出了第一声呼喊：<br/>“安弥尔王！”<br/>“安弥尔王！”很快有人追随相应，逐渐声势浩大，最后，那呼声席卷了所有人，“安弥尔王！安弥尔王！安弥尔王！”<br/>在震天高呼中，她感觉到安弥尔颤抖的手握住了剑柄。剑尖点在她的左肩，她的右肩，最后是她的额头。被正式册封为骑士的诺艾尔，抬起头来，与主君震荡的眼神对视。诺艾尔明白，王袍加身，箭在弦上，他别无选择。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第七章<br/>“我是人类与精灵的混血。人们称呼我为半精灵，精灵们称呼我为半人类。<br/>“在已知大陆流浪了多久，我已经记不清。按王朝计算，大概是两百年吧。在盛世，我到访王国本土，穿梭在贫民窟与下水道，目睹一座又一座高耸入云的尖顶建成或倒塌；在饥年，我就退回到边境以北，游走在精灵村庄的边缘，有时进村讨几块盐巴，更多的时候，只有拂过群峦的清风与我分享猎物。<br/>“这些年来，我看见，精灵也曾试图学习人类耕种，然而山上松散的砂土上只能结出干瘪的谷子。人类看似在第一次正面冲突中被打得丢盔弃甲，只是因为你们并不比精灵，赌上必死的决心背水一战。你们的社会结构秩序井然，你们的仓库里满溢甘甜的酒酿，你们之中有无数聪明的头脑正埋下火种，期待引发燎原的变革。在我看来，人类王国是在优渥中成长的少年，他或许娇弱，但那只是因为他尚未发挥全部的力量来强健自己的体魄。而精灵部落之所以满怀悲愤，也是因为人类的朝气提醒了他们，自己已是风烛残年的老人。”<br/>安弥尔王对芙蕾雅的结论不置可否：<br/>“在你方才的说辞中，把人类称作‘你们’，把精灵称作‘他们’。那么你，你属于谁呢？你会把哪个群体称作‘我们’？”<br/>“我不属于任何人，没有一个群体曾接受过我。”芙蕾雅垂眸说道，她坐在安弥尔王的对面，而不是像人类臣子一般俯首站在王座下，“所以我并没有向你屈膝，人类的王。”<br/>“可你救了我，诺艾尔卿也证实，你救过她。现在的问题是，半精灵，我不知道我到底能不能信任你，如果你不认为自己是人类王国这一边的，我要如何放心让你去和精灵谈判？我怎么知道你会不会代表人类的利益？”<br/>“我从未想过要代表人类的利益，或是精灵的利益。只是对于我来说，两族合作共存的生活要好过一些。”<br/>“那么你为了这样的生活，会让人类退让到什么地步？”<br/>“人类不需要退让，”半精灵抬起眼，“精灵别无选择。”<br/>“这话的意思是……在你看来，精灵一族真的注定灭亡吗？”<br/>“与人类交好，或许可以延缓那一天的到来吧。不过精灵所熟悉的生活方式会远去，这是必然的。”<br/>年轻的国王沉吟，没有再回话。芙蕾雅知道他听懂了她的意思，却无法相信他自己的判断。作为一个被强架上王位的国王，有这样的不自信也是自然的。芙蕾雅决定给他时间好好想想，毕竟除了面目与精灵相似的半精灵以外，要去与精灵外交调停，白银城内没有比她更好的人选。<br/>忽然，门外传来了盔甲碰撞的声音，芙蕾雅警觉地站起身来。原来是诺艾尔，全套戎装已穿戴齐全，眼睛明亮地瞥了一眼芙蕾雅，又敛起形容严肃地说：<br/>“陛下，法师感应到精灵预备在城墙原缺口发动进攻。”<br/>“原来如此，父王已死的消息传过去了吗？”安弥尔王说道，“让我——我应该随军去吗？还是……”<br/>“你是国王，不要让别人告诉你该做什么。”芙蕾雅回身对他说，“当然，你应该征求建议，我的建议是，别去。这是我们第一次与精灵正面交锋，还不知道对方的深浅。”<br/>-<br/>随军法师露西娅站在城墙简易的防御工事后，眺望着城墙外看似宁静的灌木丛。身后，人类北防军已经集结，定定地立正等待长官的指令。<br/>“精灵除了偷袭没有其他选择。”露西娅告诉白银团长，“如果两军相接，论近战精灵不是人类重甲兵的对手。”<br/>“那么……现在应该按兵不动？等待精灵暴露自己的位置？”<br/>“你的语气坚定些好吗？”露西娅提醒她，“你可是发号施令的人。”<br/>诺艾尔思考了片刻：“如果精灵发动魔法攻击，你能抵挡多久？足够步兵冲到他们身边吗？”<br/>“我试试吧。”<br/>诺艾尔咬了咬下唇：“传令！步兵连佯装原地解散，然而不许走远，随时准备进攻。弓箭手待命！”<br/>军队依令散开，城墙后的弓箭手将弓拉满，就等着敌人出现。然而什么也没有发生，只有萧瑟的北风摇动城外秋枯的灌木丛。露西娅做好准备，瞥了倚在城墙上的芙蕾雅一眼。她了解芙蕾雅——一个和平主义者，最不愿意的就是眼见战争，来这里做什么？<br/>她接近芙蕾雅（她能感觉到诺艾尔的视线黏在她背上，只是露西娅根本就不理会），用精灵语轻声道出了自己的疑问。芙蕾雅耐人寻味地看了她一眼，也用精灵语回答道：<br/>“或许宝钟玛琳想要调停种族矛盾，或许她可以做到。可像你和我这样的人，注定无法逃避这场冲突。”<br/>地面猛地一沉，空气中迸裂出强烈的灵压，露西娅立刻双手一挥后撤：<br/>“来了！诺艾尔！”<br/>“弓箭手，放箭！步兵连，进攻！”<br/>一道绿色荧光组成的幕布拔地而起，阻挡了来自精灵的第一波冲击。可露西娅不得不承认，那强大的力道击在防护罩上的一瞬间，甜腥的血液涌上了她的喉间。精灵比她想象中要强得多，宝钟玛琳对局势的判断莫非有误？要是已经修炼出这种力量的精灵根本不需要他们的联盟攻打南方怎么办？<br/>露西娅双耳嗡鸣，勉强分辨出随着箭雨划过她的头顶，精灵的灵压在逐个消逝。芙蕾雅支起她的身体，火系法师温暖的能量通过半精灵的双手传递了进来：<br/>“这不是他们的全力，还有第二波进攻，露西娅，你必须——”<br/>她站直判断形势——两军前锋已经在起伏不平的地形上相遇，人类的将士高呼着君主的名字，钢剑如同热刀切黄油一般砍入敌人的身体。精灵中的一部分被迫迎战人类布阵严谨的队伍，零零散散地掷出火球，另一部分正在抓紧后撤，为齐声吟唱咒语拉开距离。灵压再次蓄势待发，锋利地向人类密集的部队袭来。在精灵打出的第二道冲击波击中步兵连之前，露西娅抬手，扛下了所有伤害。<br/>“好极了，乘胜追击！骑兵分两路自侧翼包抄，争取截断敌军后路！”<br/>骑士团长在马背上的喝令让露西娅如释重负，双膝一软，便倒在芙蕾雅怀里。<br/>-<br/>接到芙蕾雅派人送来的报信后，玛琳走出城堡，穿过吵吵嚷嚷着休整的部队，好不容易在人群之中辨认出那头金发。<br/>“露西娅怎么样？”她刚跑过去，就看见法师蜷坐在避人耳目的角落，嘴角有一丝血迹。芙蕾雅的背影隔开了众人的视线。<br/>“船长，像这样的正面冲突短时间内不能再有第二次了，我独自无法支撑的事情很快将暴露。”露西娅抬起头来告诉她，依然改不掉称呼她为船长的习惯，“今天在我抗下绝大部分进攻之后，人类的军队居然被虚张声势的魔法防守吓得无法继续追击，让对面就这么跑了，估计现在诺艾尔团长正在训话呢。有我在军心尚且如此，如果我现在的情况传出去了——”<br/>“我明白了。”玛琳阻止她继续往下说，“芙蕾雅，国王那边对你的看法如何？”<br/>“他知道我是最合适的人选，然而需要时间来做出决定。当然，如果形势紧迫，我们可以绕过他直接做出抉择。”芙蕾雅神色凝重，弓下身子持续为露西娅传递能量，“还有一件事，玛琳，如果真的要去的话，在我临行之前，我想借你的火枪一用。”<br/>玛琳警惕地覆上腰间的枪托：<br/>“你要干什么？”<br/>“放心，我不会用它射击任何人的。”芙蕾雅保证道，“只是今天人类见识了精灵的强项，我想，要局势平衡，必须得向精灵展现人类的强项。”<br/>玛琳思索片刻，认为半精灵沉稳可靠的个性可以托付，便将枪支解下交到了她手里：<br/>“你会用吗？这里面我已经重新上了一颗子弹，要发射的话就这样……”<br/>当玛琳正在演示的时候，身边席地而坐的士兵纷纷站起身来，向诺艾尔的方向靠拢，芙蕾雅谨慎地抬起头来：<br/>“怎么了？”<br/>“看样子是抓住了战俘，正在听团长的意思处置。”露西娅扶着芙蕾雅站起来，“你们去吧，看着她点，我趁现在回房间好了。”<br/>芙蕾雅似乎本想出言劝止，但最终只是默默捏了捏她的手：<br/>“好，你也要小心。”<br/>当玛琳和芙蕾雅走到人群前排时，只见空地上跪着十几个精灵战士，都负了伤。诺艾尔手上拿着剑，在战俘的身边来回走动，承受着他们仇恨的视线。士兵们围站在诺艾尔身边，他们虽说被精灵最后的防守吓退，但好歹也成功击退了精灵的进攻，因此情绪高涨地呼喊着：<br/>“杀了他们！”<br/>“把他们的脑袋挂在城楼上！”<br/>“让那些精灵看看我们的厉害！”<br/>这不是诺艾尔第一次在群情愤涌中处决战犯，可如果要促成与精灵的和谈，此时此刻传递的信息非常重要。玛琳抿了抿嘴，担心诺艾尔因为无法抵抗民意而做出错误的选择。说实在话，玛琳计划中最大的变数不是精灵的强弱，也不是国王的信疑，而是这位骑士长能否成为一个合格的领袖。<br/>呼声中诺艾尔低着头，不知道为此情此景作何感想。最后，她似乎决定了什么，忽地抽出剑来：<br/>“我的人民，渴望用你们的血，偿还他们所流的血。”<br/>完了，玛琳呼吸一滞，她要杀了他们。那一刻，玛琳所有不堪的决定都作好了。然而诺艾尔没有挥剑，而是抬眸看向她们俩的方向——不，玛琳意识到，她在看芙蕾雅。<br/>“正如你们渴望用我的人民，偿还你们所流的血一样。”她垂下了剑，“若以眼还眼，徒令世人皆盲目。”<br/>人群因为失望的惊愕陷入沉默。<br/>“我手握杀戮的权力，但我选择了不杀你。”诺艾尔直视着精灵的眼睛，她的声音，她的双腿，都不再颤抖，“我选择成为比这更好的领袖，我选择了对话，而不是战争。这个选择，在更早之前我就应该做出了，我希望今天还不算为时已晚。”<br/>诺艾尔转过身来，面向聆听着她的群众：<br/>“我会放你们自由，但作为条件，我希望你们能向你们的领袖转述今天所见证的一切。告诉他，我们希望在近日尽快促成和谈，再议白银誓约所定的边界。”<br/>接着，她独自走出人群的环绕，任由不满的、压抑的、愤怒的与被触动的视线投在她背上。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>我从期末考回来啦！接下来更新应该会规律点</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Liam这个名字是Oasis梗啦<br/>好长的故事，目前已经写到16章了，剧情才跑了一半</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>